


Believe Me

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Floki and Helga in 2x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me

Helga say quietly away from the others. After hers and Floki's conversation, Floki had gone outside on his own and Helga had moved off to the side on her. She didn't want them to ask her what was wrong with Floki especially since she didn't know what was wrong with him anyway. She didn't understand; why did he hate the idea of their child being like him? Helga sighed and stood, walking outside to find her lover. He was sitting on the hillside next to the road and she walked over to join him.

"It is not safe to be this close to the road," she said gently, sitting close to him.

"No, it's not," he agreed, but said no more.

"Floki, please talk to me," she said.

"There is nothing to say," he replied.

"There is," she insisted, "Why wouldn't you want our child to be like you? I thought that is what all men wanted? A child just like them?"

"I am not like other men," Floki said quietly.

"I know," Helga said, "And that is why I love you." Floki laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Do you?" he questioned.

"Do I what?" Helga asked in confusion.

"Love me?" Floki said, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," Helga said.

"How could you?" he asked, "Any man would be happy to have you at his side every day. Any man who is strong and could protect you and give you normal, healthy children."

"Stop it," Helga said, gripping his face and turning him towards her, "You are strong and you protect me and you are the only one I want to have children with." He turned his face away and Helga felt a tear run down her cheek. She gripped his arm tightly and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Please believe me," she said quietly.

"I grew up having people laugh at me," Floki finally said, "I was smaller than everyone else and they all thought I was crazy. That is why I live away from them all. It only stopped after I met Ragnar and he started threatening everyone who called me crazy... I do not want that to happen to our child and it will if they are like me."

"Floki look at me," she said quietly and waited until he was facing her, "I love you and only you. I would never laugh at you and no one would do that to our child. You know how I know that? Because they will have you as their father and you will protect them. Plus, you are the Earl's closest friend so no one would dare mess with our child." Floki laughed quietly at this and Helga smiled.

"If our child were like you then I would be so happy. You are loving and strong and so many other wonderful things. Any child we have would be lucky to have you as their father." Floki reached his hand up and wiped away the stray tears that had leaked from her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, trying to say all the things he didn't know how.

"Do you believe me?" she asked when he pulled back, "Do you now believe that I love you?"

"Yes," he breathed, "And I love you." He leaned his forehead against hers and they stayed like for a moment until Helga started shivering.

"We should go back in," Floki said, "It is cold."

"Can we stay out for just a bit longer?" Helga asked. Floki didn't answer, but unwrapped the fur from around him and draped it over her shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, allowing Helga to rest her head on his shoulder. Floki kissed the top of her head gently and thanked the Gods for allowing him to find the amazing woman in his arms.


End file.
